


Life is never what you planned

by Clarekgriffin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarekgriffin/pseuds/Clarekgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years ago Clarke Griffin was blessed with the greatest gift she could ask for, her son. Being a single mom can be hard while juggling a career in surgery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Bellarke fic. I'm still trying to get a grasp of the characters so it might not be the best.

The gentle patter of rain clinked against Clarke’s windshield. She cast another nervous glance towards the clock on her dash. 8:43 am. School started at 9:15 and they were stuck in traffic. Glancing to the back seat her son met her gaze through the mirror. “We’re going to be late aren’t we?” He asked matter of factly. Way too much like his mother. What was that saying her mom had told her during her pregnancy? You get twice the hell you put your parents through? She regretted everything she ever put her parents through whenever he acted like her, but things could be worse. She knew that. He could be like his father. Thank God for small miracles she supposed. 

“No.” She answered a second later determined to make sure they made it to school on time for the first day. “I promised we would be there on time and we will be. Besides we’re really close.” Jake seemed to accept that with a small nod before turning his attention back to the book that had catched his attention the night previously. They had read it in one sitting as a bedtime story for the six year old but he insisted on bringing it for the car ride. 

To be fair they weren’t late. The rest of the parents though had planned for the weather and traffic and left earlier than they usually would have, or so one of the other parents had explained to Clarke as she helped her son out of his rain coat. When she was alone with Jake in the coat closet he opened his mouth to say something but she held her finger out to stop his thought before it came out with a gentle smile. “I know. Next time we leave fifteen minutes early,” she said in a hushed voice.

She caught the familiar quirk of his lips as he left her to find his desk. Well he was still half his father. Mostly in looks. She followed him out scanning the few desks left before she read Jake Collins wrote in a careful lettering before she guided him over to it. “Now what was our agreement?” She asked as she couched beside him in order to help him organize his school supplies. 

“Don’t tug on the girls’ pigtails, even if Vince thinks it’s funny.” His little blue eyes flicked across the room where Vince sat with his mom and dad on either side of him. “Okay. Especially if he thinks it’s funny.”

Laughing she leaned in pressing a quick kiss to the side of his forehead. “You’re learning little one.” 

Jake crinkled his nose and attempted to pull away from his mother muttering something about “gross” and “not in public, mom!” When the sound of someone clearing their throat caught her attention. “Sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt but Aurelia can’t seem to find her seat.”

Clarke quickly stood up smoothing out her slacks before she lifted her head to meet the gaze of the gruff sounding man. She found herself staring into an intense set of brown eyes. She couldn’t remember the last guy that wasn’t Finn that she felt attracted to that quickly.

Before she could respond though a tiny ball of thick black hair pushed her way between her and the man she assumed was the little girl’s father. “It’s a stupid name so just call me Rae. Someone thought it would be cool to name me after Julius Caesar's mother. Why he couldn’t name me after his sister Julia is still beyond me but we’re talking about the same man who named his sister Octavia after Augustus’ sister,” the little girl rambled on often shaking her head in annoyance.

Clarke couldn’t help the small laughter but she reached a hand out for the little girl to shake. “Well it’s nice to meet you Rae. My name is Clarke, and this is my son Jake,” she reached behind her poking her son’s side to get his attention. He slowly turned around in his seat and offered a sheepish smile and tiny wave. 

“You have a weird name too!” The little girl exclaimed a wide smile crossing her face. “You’re not a Lauren or a Britney or a Samantha or an Isabella too!”

“Aurelia!” The man said quickly squeezing her shoulder tightly, “Don’t be rude. Now apologize.”

Before she could though Clarke shook her head, “It’s fine. My name is weird. I’m named after Arthur C. Clarke actually. He was a science fiction author. Weird huh?” 

The little girl nodded her head vigorously with a tiny laugh. Her father reached his hand out, “I’m Bellamy and I’m sorry for my rude daughter. She takes after her aunt sadly. That’s what I get I suppose with my sister being the only female figure in her life.”

Clarke shook his hand noting his hard grip. “No need to apologize. You’re talking to the mother who spent a good bit of last year in the principal’s office because someone thought tugging on girls’ hair was funny because of peer pressure. But we’re not doing that this year, are we?”

As if on cue Jake’s head snapped up to look at his mom with a charming smile, “Nope mama! No matter what Vince says.”

The teacher rung a small bell drawing everyone’s attention to her, “Everyone find your seats so we can start soon!” 

With the only empty being beside Jake Bellamy moved to help his daughter with her things quickly helping her get settled before she took her seat.

Clarke pressed a quick kiss to the top of her son’s head before moving to sit with the other parents. She waved to Jasper and his wife Maya who were sitting with Monty and his husband Nathan as they often were. She would have sat with them but with the only empty chair being half away across the room from them she was thankful though that it was beside Bellamy. 

The morning passed by in a flurry of introductions and activities until the parents were released for an hour while the kids were left to socialize among themselves without the stress of mom or dad sitting near by.

It was 10:45 by the time Clarke finally got her hands on her second cup of coffee. Usually by then she was on her fourth cup, but this wasn’t the hospital. She hadn’t realized that her eyes had drifted closed as she enjoyed the caffeine until she heard his laughter causing her to open them in order to look at them. “I’ve never seen someone enjoy coffee quite that much,” he admitted a lopsided smirk pulling at the corners of his lips.

She shook her head with her own laugh as she placed the coffee on the table in front of her. “No. It’s just that I’m use to running around and needing about half my blood supply to be tainted with caffeine by now.”

“So Mrs. Collins what do you do for a living that requires so much caffeine?” 

She hoped that the flash of dread that came across her face wasn’t readable as she shook her head, “It’s Dr. Griffin actually. Jake’s father and I...well we were never married and long story short he’s not in the picture.” 

“I’m sorry about that,” his voice was quiet as he ducked his head. “Aurelia’s mom passed away when she was two. We weren’t together either but when a child is involved it makes everything worse.”

“Don’t apologize.” Her body seemed to react on it’s own without a filtre from her brain as she reached out touching his arm. She hoped he didn’t pick up on the way her chest began rising more rapidly. “His dad is a dick to put it nicely. Not that I’d ever say that in front of Jake. He had a fiance who was in the military and when she came back I was three months pregnant. He ended up wanting to make things work out with her. Every once and awhile he pops up but never long enough to be a father.” 

“If you ever need someone to come scare this guy straight I’m more than happy to beat some sense into him.”

Clarke laughed shaking her head although the sentiment was nice. “No. I just worry about Jake growing up without a father, you know.”

He nodded sadly biting the bottom of his lip, “Yeah. I know how that feels. I’m always worrying about Aurelia.”

“We’re doing the best that we can, right?” He lifted his head looking up at her with that charming smirk. Shit. She was in trouble with this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! When I started this I had so much hope that I'd actually have time for it. Sadly that wasn't the case! The job I ended up getting started out GREAT. I loved it despite the fact that it was long and hard hours that left me physically and mentally exhausted. However as the summer went on the worse it got until I came home every day with muscles that were either stretched beyond their limits or even torn. I finally admitted to myself about a month ago that I was at my breaking point. It was either stay there and risk hospitalization (I was mentally at my end and physically not to far behind. I didn't have time to juggle my job AND take care of myself.) so despite loving where I worked with all of my heart I decided I had to leave and find something that didn't put me in that position again. I now have another job but the hours aren't nearly as much and it isn't nearly as mentally and physically demanding on me. Which is why I've decided to return to my fics! I'm excited to actually get this one going and to wrap up my Clexa one. I'm not sure how often I can update but my goal right now is once a week.
> 
> I will say I'm not proud of this chapter at all. It was hard to write but I wanted to get it out and hope it's just a stage and that the rest will improve the more I get back into the head space for it. Thank you all for either sticking with this story or starting to read it! It means everything to me and I promise not to disappear again without some kind of warning next time.

Clarke had settled herself into a long afternoon of reading over the latest medical studies after she got home from an emergency surgery shortly after one. With a steaming cup of coffee in front of her and a few hours until Jake came home from school. The study of human embryos had sucked the young surgeon causing her to startle when the familiar door slam of her son coming home pulled her out of the research. “Mom?” Her son called out just as she was standing up and leaving her office that was located just off the kitchen. 

“In the kitchen, Jake.” She pulled open the fridge looking for options to give him as a snack before grabbing an apple and taking it to the counter to slice up for them. She had her back to the rest of the kitchen but she heard his footsteps before he pulled out a stool at the island and sat down. “How was your day?”

“I think I want to play soccer this year.” 

It took her a moment to process the words that he said before she finally put the knife down and looked at her son evenly. “Is that so?” She was curious about the sudden change. All summer she had been on him about choosing a sport to play or really choosing any sort of after school activity. And all summer she had been met with the same stubbornness of her son refusing to making a choice declaring that he had enough on his plate as a six year old. It was almost comical if it didn’t drive her up a wall.

“Yeah!” Jake’s voice was cheerful as he picked up one of the slices and plopped it in his mouth. “Rae’s dad is the coach and he promised me that he’d teach me everything he knows.”

Of course. She really should have known better than to think his sudden interest in soccer was because of a new found love of the sport. Over the last few weeks the Blake family had become one of his favorite topics of discussion. Rae did this in class. Rae can draw really well, mommy. Rae is so smart. Bell brought in homemade cookies. Bell played with us at recess. It was getting to the point that she wasn’t even sure which one her son liked more. But if it meant it got Jake out of the house and socialized more with kids his own age? She was all for it. 

She put on her best thinking face as she leaned on her hands against the counter. Of course the look on her face had the little boy pouting and pleading with her. “Fine!” She said finally with an exaggerated roll of her eyes. “No promises,” she said quickly seeing his excitement, “But I will talk to Bell about it tomorrow and see what the requirements are.”

It was enough though to satisfy the young boy and she didn’t hear more about it the rest of the night. Or at least for a few hours before he couldn’t contain himself any longer.

\---

“Clarke!” A cheerful voice caught her attention in the crowded hallway and before she had the chance to turn around though she felt a pair of tiny little arms wrap themselves around her legs. A teasing “Aurelia” wasn’t to far behind her. “What did I say about randomly attacking people? I know O’s been teaching you self defense but we don’t use it on friends!”

Clarke could barely turn around with the little arms around her but she was able to turn her head just enough to see Bellamy standing behind them from the corner of her eyes. “She’s fine, she’s just making it a little hard to walk is all.” 

He lifted the small girl into his arms and away from her with a squeal from Rae that simply melted Clarke’s heart, “Put me down, daddy!” Despite the plea though he held tightly onto his squirming daughter and held her in front of Clarke so that their faces were even. “Not until you apologize to the nice lady,” his words were stern but the smile on his face made it clear that he was amused by the two of them. 

Before she had the chance to apologize though Clarke suddenly found herself being pushed from behind and into Bellamy and his daughter. Luckily though he had somehow caught her in time to balance the three of them. “Sorry,” she mumbled quietly as she spun around to see who pushed her. She was prepared to have to quietly reprimand someone else’s child instead though she came face to face with her own, who happened to have had the most innocent smile on his face as he tilted his head. “What mama?” He asked quietly as if he had no idea what he had done. The mischievous glint in his eyes however told an entirely different story. One of a child that knew exactly what he had done and had some master plan behind it. She just hoped she was wrong about what it was or that Bellamy wouldn’t put two and two together himself.

She bent down in order to be on his level and tapped his nose with a warm smile, “We’re going to have a conversation later, mister. About everything.” Understanding quickly flashed over his face as he nodded. 

A loud “ohhhhhhh,” came from Bellamy’s arms though that caught their attention and had both of them looking up at the dark haired beauty. He quickly did his best to get his daughter to quiet down but Clarke simply shook her head with a soft laughter. Before she had a chance to say anything to him though the warning bell rang and Rae was a flurry of hair wiggling out of her dad’s arms. “See you later!” She called out grabbing a hold of Jake’s arm and racing to their classroom to leave their parents standing there for a moment to watch them disappear in a sea of other children.

Once they were left alone she finally let out a small sigh realizing she had to start her own day finally. It was the hardest part of the school year for Clarke. All summer she spent hours on end with Jake exploring the world and learning as much as they possibly could together. Once school started though she was on her own or busy at the hospital. Suddenly her son’s wish to play soccer came back to her and before Bellamy could walk off she knew she had to fulfill her promise to him. “So Jake says you coach the 6 and under soccer team?” She became curiously as she turned to face him.

“Yeah,” She watched as he nodded before explaining further, “I played in high school and figured I should be involved in something for Auriela’s sake since it’s not like I can do girl scouts with her.” 

“I wouldn’t say that. I’m sure the mothers would absolutely love having you in their little pack,” she reached up resting a hand on his arm as if to comfort him. Once she made contact though she quickly dropped her hand and glanced away from him with a blush on her face. “Anyways,” she tried again as she took a deep breath, “Jake wants to play but since I was more of a softball person myself I can’t really teach him enough to get him ready to play. And I was wondering if you knew anyone who could?” Perhaps she was hoping that he would offer his services to her son, but that wasn’t something that Clarke would exactly admit. It was strange enough for her to actually admit that yeah she found him attractive and if they weren’t both single parents maybe she’d be interested in dating him. But they had their kids to think about. And it wasn’t something she was even sure she was ready for.

His chuckle pulled her out of her own head. Once he had her attention she caught him rubbing the back of his neck with a warm smile on his face. “Well I mean if you aren’t opposed to me and Rae coming over later I’m sure between the two of us we can teach him everything he needs to know.”

His offer had her smiling excitedly. She knew that it had nothing to do with herself but because he was a nice guy and their kids got along, but that didn’t make her any less excited. “That would be great actually. I can make dinner for the four of us as a huge thank you for helping me out.” 

“That’s completely unnecessary but I won’t turn down an offer for a free home cooked meal,” his smile quickly turned into one of his charming smirks that had Clarke blushing. “Besides I’m pretty sure Rae would kill me in my sleep if I didn’t offer to help out. She’s been bugging me about trying to set up a play date but you just saved me all the trouble. So really I’m the one in debt here.”

“Her too?” She asked quickly thankful that her son’s interest wasn’t for nothing. She didn’t know if she could handle dealing with a six year old heart break. “Jake’s been trying to get me to set something up as well. Um,” she quick pulled her phone from her back pocket and handed it to him, “Give me your number and I’ll text you the address. I actually have a meeting I have to get to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It means the world to me!

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is Clarekgriffin if you want to come stalk me.


End file.
